5 times Bash found Mary
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: The five times that Bash found Mary after something bad happened. Before her time at the convent.
1. The gift

He'd found her when her horse had died when she was six.

Her horse was the one thing she had from her old life.

Zak brought her pleasure and happiness. He was the means in which she could escape her life at the French court. And it also brought time for her and Bash. While Francis was off learning what it was to be the future King of France, Mary and Bash were out ridding, albeit only around the grounds at their tender age but still, they spent afternoons telling stories and racing and lounging near the water with their horse's.

They became best friends.

And when Mary's horse died, Bash was the one to find her. Not Francis her fiancé, nor Catherine, a woman who at the time adored the young girl, and not even Diane who in secret treated Mary like her own child, having been happy Bash had found someone who accepted him as him, but Bash, her best friend.

He knew where she had gone, and while everyone searched through the castle he ran the hidden passageway out to the water and toward the thick of trees on the other side. It was their secret place, a place for them both to let go from the prying eyes.

And that was where he found her, making a daisy chain with her head down, her long dark hair shielding her face. But he could tell by the way her shoulders shook and the slight gasp to her breath that she wasn't as okay as she had looked at first glance. He made quick work of striding over to her and dropping to his knees in front of her. He grasped her chin between his fingers pulling gently till her eyes; red and puffy meet his.

"Oh Mary," he whispered. His tone causing tears to well in her eyes. "Come here."

He grabbed her as she fell on him, her small arms wrapping around his neck as he moved his own arms to hold her tight to him. Neither of them said anything, only sat there and held each other as, around them, it began to darken.

"Come," Bash said helping the girl up before clasping his hand in hers, "I have something for you."

"What is it," she knew that he was trying to make her forget about her dear horse, and it was working.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you," the dark haired boy smiled, tapping her on the nose.

"Let's go then," Mary said and together they set off toward the castle, their hands still entwined.

And as they set foot inside the castle, Mary pulled Bash into a sudden hug.

"Thank you, my best friend," she whispered.

"For what? You haven't even seen your present yet," Bash replied, extremely flattered.

"For being you."

Bash only smiled at the young girl, pulling her along toward his room.

"Close your eyes," he told her leading her forward, further into his room, before seating her on his bed.

Moving quickly he crossed the room to his book shelf. He grabbed the box there, before making his way back to the little scot.

"Open your eyes," he told her placing the box in her lap.

She opened her dark eyes, looking at him before quickly moving them to the box.

It was beautiful, a dark mahogany with intricate designs covering it. She ran her hands over it, before slowly opening it, her eyes taking in the red lining. And what sat on said lining. A necklace of fine silver with a red lion pendant.

She gasped, it was beautiful.

"Turn it over," he commanded softly.

She did as she was told, flipping the beautiful necklace over. Engraved on the back in small writing were the words, Mary and Bash friends forever.

It brought tears to her eyes. Seeing the gift from her best friend.

"Oh Bash," she cried jumping into his arms, "it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

He laughed taking the necklace from her, as she turned and lifted her hair, motioning for him to put it on her. He did so quickly before smiling widely as she hurried to the mirror to look at herself and her new gift.

"I have a matching one, though mines a bit different," he told her pulling his own out from beneath his top.

It was practically the same, though the male version.

He found himself in a hug again. He could get used to this, his mind whispered before quickly she pulled back her face suddenly anxious.

"I have to go find Catherine, we were to spend time together," Mary said.

She placed an affectionate kiss on Bash's cheek before running off, the box clutched in her tiny hands, and a smile lighting up her already very pretty face. Her sorrows forgotten for the moment.


	2. Being loved

**Not historically correct.**

He'd found her when her favourite cousin died of Smallpox when she was seven.

Mark brought her flowers, and hunted the gardens for fireflies in the evenings. He read to her from his children's books and danced around the dining hall.

He was 14 when he died of smallpox. And when Mary received the letter stating that he had passed, she dropped her things and took off. Out the door and down the hall, toward the stairs, and that's when Bash caught her, the letter in his hand.

"Mary," he sighed drawing her close.

"He was like my brother, the one person in my family who would talk to me, and love me as just Mary, and not the Queen of Scotland. He's the closest I have to true family, other than you," she cried her head burrowed into his neck.

"Oh Mary," he said before releasing her suddenly and grabbing her hand.

The older boy pulled along his companion for a time, out of the castle and onto the grounds before he stopped suddenly, in front of the gardens.

"Why don't you pick some flowers," Bash said releasing her hand as he himself started picking flowers.

"Why," Mary sniffled.

"You'll find out, just trust me."

Mary sighed as she began picking flowers. Purposefully grabbing every orange flower she could, as orange had been Marks favourite colour.

Bash stopped finally, grabbing Mary's free hand as she placed one last flower to the bunch clutched in her left hand, before then leading her toward the water, where he began to gather pretty pebbles, Mary following suit without question. Finally Bash led the young scot to the water's edge, where they hid their handmade wooden play boats.

"Full yours," Bash said as he began filling his boat with first the pebbles and then finally the flowers.

"Now what," the young Queen whispered as a hand found its way to her shoulder.

"Come here," the owner of the hand said spinning Mary around and pulling her into her arms.

"It'll all be okay," Diane said stroking the young girl's hair as Bash held the two lit candles that his mother had brought down for them.

"Now why don't we continue? And then young lady you are going to hop in a nice warm bath and the three of us will tell stories and eat wonderful food."

Mary nodded sniffling as she pulled back. She caught the older woman's eye before raising her head high. She turned, taking the candle from Bash before together they knelt down and placed their candles on their boats.

Bash stood up, his boat in one hand, his other, outstretched for Mary who took it without a thought, where together they stepped forward into the water till it was lapping around their knees.

Mary gave a sob before finally bending down to release the boat; Bash's own boat joining hers to float off softly, their glow lighting up the darkening sky.

"Now come on dear lets go inside," Diane said grabbing Mary's free hand with her own before the three of them started the walk back to the castle, the young Queen tucked between Mother and son.

It was later as she lay warm and dressed in her nightwear, snuggled between Bash and Diane on Bash's bed that she felt better, and for the first time in her short life, really at home, as the three of them giggled over the silly girls at court and the latest child friendly gossip.

And as she drifted off to sleep Bash's hand entwined with one of her own, Diane's arm reaching across the both of them, she was sure this was what being loved was.


	3. A kiss

He'd found her when girls at court picked on her for being different, when she was eight.

…

The young girl sighed running a hand through her long unruly black hair as she faced the mirror in her room. Her dress was muddy and her face dirt smeared, her shoes ruined and her eyes brimming with tears, she tried to hold in. But the burning was too much and she had to finally release it, allowing the warm salty tears to run down her face, leaving silver tracks.

She turned and rushed to the bathroom, stopping long enough, only to throw off her clothes before jumping into the tub with little to no grace.

"Now tell me what's wrong little one," Patricia her 30 year old maid said soothingly running her hand over the girls hair.

"The other girls don't like me, they say I'm weird and they laugh at me as I walk by," the young Queen cried turning to look at the older woman.

"Well they're just stupid," Sebastian said from the doorway.

"I don't think you should be here," the new maid Vivian said looking at Bash.

"Oh let him, he wouldn't listen to us anyhow," Patricia said with an affectionate smile to the young boy who was already making himself comfy on the edge of the tub beside his best friend who gave him a watery smile.

"I don't know why you bother with them Mary," Bash said looking down at the girl.

"Because I, oh I don't know," Mary said playing absentmindedly with the lion pendant round her neck.

"You have me, why would you need any of those snivelling idiots," Bash said cockily raising his chin jokingly.

"Oh, I wonder," Mary said before laughter escaped her.

"Now hurry with your bath. I want to go play," Bash told her affectionately, leaning down to place a quick kiss on her forehead, as he grabbed a hand full of water, with which he dumbed over her head, before turning and running off a smile on his face.

She laughs her worries behind her as she rises from the tube taking the towel from Vivian who gives her a pretty smile.

"Your very lucky," she tells Mary before moving off, allowing the young soon to be ruler to dress in privacy.

…

"Now climb," Bash commands playfully his vibrant blue eyes catching Marys as they grin at each other.

"Gladly," she says before hoisting herself up onto the first branch with Bash's help.

"Hurry up," she calls climbing rapidly, Bash's old clothes aiding her in her adventure.

"Right behind you," she hears her best friend call from right below her, his stronger body helping him catch up to her.

She giggles, as finally they reach the only branch at the top that would hold their combined weight.

"See isn't that so much better then stuffy dress's and boring gossip," Bash says smirking at the girl. Over the past few months he'd taken up smirking. It suited him, Mary decided then.

"Yes, but only because of you," Mary replied.

They sat there in silence for minutes, just watching the world pass by before finally Mary opened her mouth.

"They told me that, though I'm to marry Francis, no one could ever love me, like the love your Mother and Father share."

Bash just looked at her, his mouth slightly a gape. Before he shook his head.

"They lied Mary. Francis will love you so much, how could he not. And know this, if you weren't the Queen, I would marry you when you came of age," Bash merely put his arm around her, allowing her time to think.

"I wish I could marry you," she whispered in his ear with cheeks red.

He looked across at her before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in a childish kiss that left them both red and laughing.

"Well now you know that you hold another thing over them," Bash said suddenly, the red to his cheeks lessening.

She giggled throwing an arm around his waist as she settled her head on his shoulder looking back out at the green world.

"Mary. Mary. Mary," Francis' voice echoed pulling Mary and Bash from their time together.

They shared a look before climbing from the tree, to find Francis looking at them both, with annoyance on his face.

"Come Mary, I have something to show you," Francis said reaching for her hand but she only stepped forward pulling Bash into a quick hug, "See you soon," she whispered before starting off, leaving Francis to follow her like the lost puppy he already was.


	4. New dog

He'd found her when she was told her time at court was up, when she was nine.

…

The girl stared out the window, her arms wrapped around her own waist as she watched her things get packed into the carriage bellow.

Her time at court was over for now. And she wasn't sure, as selfish as it was,, that she was ready to leave her home.

"You can't leave," Francis said from her door his eyes sad.

"I have to," Mary replied holding her head up high, though all she wanted to do was burst into tears.

"What am I going to do without you," he said moving into her room.

The girl smiled weakly. They both knew he'd never needed her.

The sound of someone hurrying up the stairs turned Mary's attention from Francis and when Bash burst in, his eyes blood shot, the blond boy sighed angrily. He was about to be put to the side again.

Bash strode across the floor quickly, meeting Mary half way, their arm going around each other quickly.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered his voice catching.

"I'll miss you too," she replied her own voice tight.

"I have something for you, so you never forget me," he said pulling back and whistling sharply.

A puppy came running at the whistle, skidding to a stop in front of the two.

"This, Mary, is your new dog," Bash said smiling as her face lit up.

"So now you won't be so dreadfully alone," Francis guessed, not realising the affect his words would have.

The young Queens face shut down again.

"No. So she has a friend to keep her company, when she's thinking about me," Bash said pushing out his chest.

Mary let her laughter bubble up and out as she pulled him into another hug.

"What are you going to name him," Francis asked, not liking that he was being ignored.

"He is a boy isn't he?" Mary asked Bash quickly.

He nodded.

Her face lit up.

"Stirling," she decided, not seeing the way Bash smiled at her.

"_I've always wanted a male dog named Stirling," Mary told her companion randomly one afternoon as they sat across from each other in one of the many halls in the Castle._

"_Really, why?" Bash asked looking at the girl across from him._

"_I do not know. But I've always thought that Stirling would be a wonderful name. Don't you agree?" _

"_Of course," Bash said, his mind already working._

"You remembered," Mary said.

"Of course I remembered Mary," Bash said, in time for a knock on the door to destroy their moment.

"Come in," Mary called.

"Come on dear, it's time for you to go," Diane said holding back tears.

Mary rushed to the older woman and wrapped her arms around Diane's neck.

"You're the closest thing I have to a Mother," Mary sobbed, her emotions finally getting the better of her.

"You will always be my other child, my daughter," Diane replied placing a kiss on the girls forehead lovingly, much the same as she does to Bash.

"I love you Mother," Mary cried into Diane's shoulder, unable to see the way the woman's heart both lightened and broke at the same time.

"I love you too my darling daughter."

Mary looked up to see Bash standing there tears running down his face.

"Come here," Mary commanded softly reaching a hand out to him.

He quickly found himself wrapping an arm around Mary so that the young girl was in the centre of the hug.

"I love you Mary," Bash told his best friend.

"I love you too Bash," Mary replied.

By this time Francis had already walked away, annoyed and hurt at having been pushed to the side. He didn't realise that he had been doing the same thing to Mary for years now.

"Now, dry those tears and let's get you down there so you can say your goodbyes," Diane said finally, pulling back from her two children.

…

"Write me won't you," Mary said to them both as they walked down the stairs to the main door.

"Of course," Bash replied, his eyes never leaving her face. He was trying to make her face stay in his mind, though he needn't bother. He knew he would never forget a thing about her.

The way her voice got when she was excited, the way her hair fell in her eyes as they rode, the way her smile would light up the whole room, the way her laugh made his young heart all but skip a beat.

He knew she was going to be beautiful, even if she didn't.

"Remember to have fun," Diane said patting Stirling on the head before pulling Mary into a long hug.

"We will see you before you know it," she added before pulling back, though not before leaving a lingering kiss on Marys forehead.

"I love you. And I hope to find that when you come back you will once again call me Mother."

"Of course I will. I love you," Mary said before she found herself in Bash's arms.

"What am I going to do without my best friend."

"Annoy Francis?" Mary asked with a small smile.

Bash let out a little laugh before looking at Mary.

He leaned down and gave her a friendly peck on the mouth. They were still much too young to be doing anything more.

"There you are," Francis said, running up the stairs.

He'd gotten there in time for Mary and Bash to let go of each other.

"It's time," he said grabbing her hand.

"Bye dear," Diane said.

"Goodbye," Mary said choking back tears.

She turned scoping Stirling up with her spare hand, pausing only for Bash to run a hand down the puppy's back, before together her and Francis moved off, so the young Queen could say goodbye to everyone else.


End file.
